Can't rape the willing
by TwistedPenguin
Summary: KibaxShino one shot that popped into my head. Fairly short. read and review plz!


Shino smiled. Finally, they were alone. His desires could only be retained for so long...and he had finally reached his limit. He just hoped the dog-nin wouldnt be as put off by it as he assumed he would be.

--Flash back-  
"Kiba, why do you keep turning Ino down?" asked the curious Uchiha. It had been yet another day of avoiding the persistend blonde. She had given up on Sasuke, he was Sakura's, whether he liked it or not. So she had moved on to her next victim, Inuzuka Kiba. Unfortunately for her, Kiba found turning her good looks and flirtatios attitude quite an easy task.

"I have my reasons, and they aren't any business of yours." Kiba informed Sasuke.

Shino, a few feet away from the two, smiled to himself.

Kiba's words only reassured Shino that what he thought was true. Kiba turned Ino down because he had no interest in her, or in any other girl for that matter.

--End flash back--

Kiba was preparing a fire so the two of them could eat. They were returning from a farily simple mission, deliver a scroll to the fire temple. They still had a couple days to spare, so they decided to take their time getting back to Konoha. The land between Konoha and the Fire Temple was beautiful and neither were in a hurry to get back to work and their constantly drunk and bitchy boss.

Quietly, Shino walked up behind Kiba, who was getting very frustrated with the fire. He leaned down to him, whispering softly in his ear. "Need help?" he said quietly. Kiba jumped in shock. He hadn't heard Shino approach and nearly fell into his pile of sticks.

"Uh, sure man, thanks." he said, scratching the back of his head. That guy could kill a man in broad daylight and not get caught. Hell, the guy probably wouldn't even realize he was dead for some time. Kiba laughed to himself. He wasn't sure why, but that was exactly the reason he wanted him.

He could never admit it to the world, but he wanted SHino, and he wanted him bad. He never had much of an interest in girls, that being the reason he turned down Ino so easily. What he wanted he had to keep secret, it was looked down upon in society. He just kept his thoughts to himself.

Kiba was caught off guard when the Aburame's arms wrapped around him. "You hold the sticks like this" Shino said softly, demonstrating by guiding Kiba's hands. "You turn this one one way, and the opposite the other." Shino's grasp on Kiba's hands tightened as he showed Kiba what to do.

A light blush appeared across Kiba's face. It was extremely out of character for shino to be so close to him. He had to quickly brush away the thoughts bouncing around in his head, thanking the gods that Shino couldn't read them.

SHino noticed the blush and smiled to himself. He knew it was extremely out of character for him. However, he couldn't take it anymore. Just standing by Kiba made it feel like he was being teased. Like there was another force out there going "haha, you can look, but you can't touch." It was aggravating. He knew he had to get what he wanted,no other options.

"Kiba..." SHino whispered into the still stunned ninja's ear. "I know why you refused Ino".

Kiba stiffened. "How?" he asked. He knew not to accuse Shino of bluffing, he never did so.

Shino laughed. "Honestly, its obvious. You ignore every advance from the girls that are tripping over themselves to get to you" he said with a smirk. "Not to mention, I can tell when you are undressing people with your eyes...and its never the girls."

Kiba turned bright red with this. "H-h-w-w-huh?" was all he could manage.

"Calm down." SHino said, still smirking. "I only know because I do the same. I'm just better about it."

Kiba turned to see Shino's face. The air temperature seemed to have risen several degrees over the past few seconds...

"So, what do we do with this bit of info?" Kiba asked. He was trying to play it as close to the chest as possible, but he couldn't help but to wonder where this was all going to end.

"Well, it depends on what you want to do with it..."SHino said nonchalantly.

Kiba couldn't take it. His heart was beating at a mile a minute, he had butterflies in his stomach, and his hormones were going insane.

The two stared at eachother, reading eachother's expressions. Unfortunately for Kiba, that was a difficult task, as the Aburame had a knack for hiding everything. Those damn glasses didn't help.

Finally, Kiba gave in. "Shino.." he said carefully "I want you so bad it hurts." Kiba bit his lip waiting for a reply.

"I'm glad you do, because quite frankly, Its much better on my conscience to rape the willing." 


End file.
